You and I (together) we are something
by yaba
Summary: It feels like the roof of every house is about to be torn off; impending destruction all around them and not a soul to witness it. Stefan thinks it's quite fitting in a literary sort of way. Or the one in which it's Caroline's turn to flee and Stefan's turn to stop running from the truth. Post 6.08.


**You and I (together) we are something**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: M

Spoiler: 6.08 "Fade into You"

A/N: My heart broke for Caroline after the mid-season finale; however, this story only takes into account everything that happened up to and during the disastrous Friendsgiving. It's also been my way of coping with all the oncoming angst! Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!

xxx

"_For my whole life, we never crossed the line,  
><em>_Only friends in my mind, but now I realize…"  
><em>_- Maroon 5 (It Was Always You)_

xxx

With its staccato roof and chipped blue exterior, the two-story house across the street resembles every other home in this tiny residential neighborhood in Hanoi.

He supposes that's why it serves its purpose so well.

After all, if you want to hide and stay hidden, blending in is key. He knows a thing or two about that.

A dim light shines through the small window on the second floor. The fact that someone is indeed home keeps him rooted to the ground, but only long enough to remind him that he is here of his own volition.

No one has pushed him to do this, no one even suggested it. Apparently, he doesn't have to make excuses anymore, because everyone has made them for him.

Stefan the Saint.

He would never do anything to hurt someone intentionally, especially someone so close to him.

Except that he did.

He was the worst kind of offender too, because in this case, his immortality was not to blame. He wasn't guided by blood lust.

All the damage he caused – with only his humanity to blame. That's why he has to do this. If for no other reason than to make amends, seek atonement for his recent sins.

The possibility that this is all he's going to get fills him with a keen sense of dread but it doesn't stop him.

He pulls his collar tighter around his neck and runs across the rain soaked street towards the light.

xxx

The door is unlocked.

The foyer is dark, no sign of life, but light filters from the top of the rickety staircase.

Stefan grips the banister tightly, shaking off wayward droplets of rain from his hair, before ascending the steps with feigned resolve.

By the time he reaches the second floor, his heart is pounding so frantically, he's certain any vampire within a ten mile radius could pick up on it – never mind the blonde standing in the doorway, greeting him with a critical eye.

He thinks it's very fitting that she is bathed by the only source of light, a single kerosene lamp situated in the corner of the room behind her. The angle casts wide shadows across her face so he can't see her eyes, can't figure out exactly what she's thinking.

Nevertheless, it's so good to see her that the stammer in his chest slows down and Stefan exhales for the first time in what seems like forever. Despite her weirdly relaxed posture and unnaturally cold smirk, her presence calms him, infuses him with clarity. A strange assurance that he should be here, that tracking her across the globe was worth it.

He rides this high even as she visibly backs away when he moves towards her, and then her words, or rather her tone, shatter his illusion like a well-aimed pebble splintering glass.

"Finally," she scoffs, "I thought you were either going to get completely soaked standing in the rain for as long as you did or have the neighbors chase you away."

She gives him a brief onceover before retreating into the room. Stefan follows but doesn't cross the threshold, choosing to observe from the doorway.

The room is barely furnished, just a bed, an old wardrobe, and a desk and chair. There's not a single trace of her in the décor. Stefan watches, disconcerted, as she takes a sip of scotch without offering him any and returns his perusal with an indecipherable expression.

"Good to know you brought broody Stefan along, with just a touch of stalker."

She drains the glass and sets it down with a thud that bounces off the walls.

He had no delusions about her welcoming him with open arms, not after everything that's happened, and he can handle the lack of surprise and the thinly veiled aloofness.

But this blatant derision? He's not prepared for that.

A part of it is a diversion tactic, of course, a defense mechanism he has seen her employ many times over the years but it doesn't make it sting any less; especially since this is the first time it's directed towards him. It's entirely possible too that this isn't a disguise at all, that this is how she truly feels.

But he has to be certain.

He takes a resolute step into the room.

"Caroline."

He isn't sure if it's the time they've spent apart but she takes his breath away.

It's humid as hell but she's seems untouched by it. Instead, she looks like she's glowing, skin translucent, thick blond curls framing her face like a halo, expression guarded but commanding attention.

His fingers twitch with desire to touch her as he takes in the scuffed brown boots – her favorite, the slender legs disappearing beneath the flimsy material of her beloved pink and yellow sundress.

Little pieces of home, he notes, and momentarily berates himself for his rampant denial of affection for a woman whose wardrobe he has memorized.

Caroline grows noticeably impatient beneath his silent inspection. Her blue eyes darken as she juts out one hip and folds her arms across her chest. This of course draws his attention to the soft swell of her breasts and he isn't prepared for the intense attraction he feels. It's more than just physical, he knows, but now that he's had time to process and slowly begin to accept his feelings for her, it's no surprise that his body reacts to her the way it has.

He is suddenly grateful for the reproach in her tone – the equivalent of a cold shower.

"When you're done being creepy and stop staring, let me know why you're here."

"I'm sorry," Stefan immediately replies, lips curving into a rueful smile he knows she can't resist, "I just missed you is all."

Caroline promptly rolls her eyes.

"Take a picture," she suggests with a scowl, "it'll last longer."

Then she turns around and sets about replenishing her drink.

To the untrained eye, Caroline appears completely indifferent to his presence, but Stefan knows her tell, knows pretty much everything about her and all his instincts tell him that she's warring on the inside.

If nothing else, her quickened pulse, which he picked up on the second he entered the room, is the strongest sign that she's just as affected by seeing him as he is by her. It's up to him to figure out if that's enough to rebuild their friendship.

Using friendship to define their relationship leaves a bitter taste in his mouth but it doesn't discourage him. Neither does the borderline murderous gaze Caroline throws over her shoulder when he appears behind her, hand poised just a few centimeters above her shoulder.

She looks like she will break his fingers or better yet snap his neck if he so much as dares to touch her but she also doesn't move away and Stefan considers that a victory.

Standing so close to her, he tries hard to remain focused, not get carried away by the scent of her perfume, which strangely reminds him of home…

He hates that it took her leaving for him to confront what had always lingered somewhere in the depths of his heart and mind, but he vows to not let fear drive him away again.

His palm finally settles over her skin and Stefan can't suppress the thrill that courses through him at the way Caroline shivers beneath his touch. Her façade cracks just a bit as she casts her gaze down, and he has the overwhelming urge to make her smile again, to erase all the heartache and sadness he's brought upon her lately.

"Bonnie is alive, Care. Damon and Elena found a way to bring her back."

He hadn't planned on breaking the news to her quite so soon but the way Caroline looks up at him, so very surprised, makes it worth it.

When her expression changes into something more amused a second later, uncertainty is the only thing he feels, followed by a sense of loss when Caroline slides just out of reach.

"I know, Stefan." She says curtly and it's enough to lodge a knot right beneath his ribs.

Caroline laughs humorlessly in response to his confused silence and shakes her head.

"You think I wouldn't find out that my best friend is back from whatever hell dimension she got sucked into while saving all of our asses?"

The emphasis on _best friend_ hits right where she intends it to but his mind is too preoccupied with assembling all the pieces to feel the full sting of her jab. They seem to reach the same conclusion but Caroline has a quicker and sharper tongue.

"Oh you didn't know."

Her contrived sympathy paired with the taunting smirk chills Stefan to the bone.

It makes sense now why no one made an effort to search for Caroline when Bonnie came back.

They kept in touch all along. She'd probably kept in touch with everyone except for him.

An eye for an eye, he supposes.

"Well sorry that you had to come all the way here to tell me something I've known for a week already." Caroline cuts into his thoughts, "but I have places to be and if I were you, I'd probably call your brother or Elena and find out why they sent you on a fool's errand. You can see yourself out."

As always, she doesn't miss a beat, giving herself a final check in the mirror before making her way out of the room, her favorite denim jacket in tow.

She's nearly by the doorway when he comes to, refusing to give up.

"A week?" His determined inquiry interrupts the rhythmic assault of rain on the windows, "you've known for a week that Bonnie is back and you're still here?"

He doesn't mean for it to come out like an accusation, lord knows he's in no position to make any, but he can't help himself.

With this revelation, Stefan needs no further proof that something or _someone_ else is keeping Caroline away from home.

And that makes him angry, makes him want to lash out, because if Bonnie's return isn't enough to make her come back, then he doesn't stand a chance, especially when he may be the reason why she left in the first place.

When Caroline turns around and walks towards him, there's no denying the look of fury on her face.

"Yes, I'm still here." She seethes, jamming a French-tipped nail into his chest, "and before you start with your very ironic guilt trip, yes Bonnie knows about it and yes she understands, because she knows that unlike some people I have every intention of coming back."

Despite her assertive declaration, she falters then, hands curling into fists while her eyes, like identical blue flames, burn through him.

"I just need time, okay?"

That slight tinge of vulnerability, that uncertainty that Stefan knows she abhors because it shows weakness, expels whatever anger he may be feeling.

The moment is oddly charged as he realizes just how close they are. His voice is barely above a whisper as he struggles to contain his desire to take her hands into his and unfurl her fists.

"Time for what?"

And then the intensity passes, chased away by the force of Caroline's glare as she puts distance between them.

"That's no longer any of your goddamn business, Stefan."

_Translation: you fucked up, Stefan so you're no longer privy to the details of my life or my decision making. _

He understands this but it doesn't lessen the sting or his intent to change her mind. He may not be as hotheaded as his brother or as vengeful and manipulative but he's still a Salvatore and tenacity is an inherited family trait.

When Caroline huffs at him in annoyance, and turns to walk out, it's the final straw. He is so sick of her turning her back on him.

"So instead of being there for your _best_ _friend_, who might actually need you after the hell she's been though, you're just going to hide half-way across the world for some indefinite period of time?"

She freezes by the doorway again, back ramrod straight, and when she faces him, he actually shudders from her icy glare.

"Bonnie has Jeremy and Elena and Matt and even Damon. And the point is, she will have me because like I said before, this isn't a _fresh start_ for me, it's just a break." She says this through gritted teeth, clearly irked that she has to explain herself.

"A break from what, Caroline?" He asks, no, demands an answer. He doesn't even realize he's now mirroring her stance from earlier, arms crossed over his chest as he fixes her with a dubious stare.

He knows goading her is dangerous but he's too far gone to give a shit.

"Like I said before, it's none of your fucking business."

Caroline rarely curses but something about the way she spits out that sentence sends a straight jolt of arousal through him, distracting him long enough for her to make it all the way down the stairs.

"So what, you're just going to run away now?" He calls after her from the top of the staircase.

She briefly looks over his shoulder before flinging the front door open, inviting the violent wind that threatens to blow this house away like it's made of wicker.

"Why not?" she pauses, "you did."

And then she disappears into the darkened street, leaving the door swinging on its hinges.

Stefan doesn't even hesitate as he takes off after her. Rain and thunder be damned.

There's a strange sort of energy vibrating through him. Anticipation dulls any residual guilt he may feel for trying to bait her.

Whether Caroline likes it or not, they are going to hash this out tonight, and there's something exhilarating about that.

It's tough to make anything out through the sheets of rain but Stefan catches a flash of blond hair half way down the street and like a predator, he follows.

Caroline walks briskly but at human speed. Somehow that's more reassuring because she could have sped away but chose not to. Stefan gives her space, trailing behind her at a respectable distance, ears straining to separate her mutterings from the turbulent weather.

He definitely catches the word idiot and his lips quirk into a smile as a wave of affection washes over him.

Only Caroline would brave this horrid storm simply to avoid him. The smile drops from his lips when he notices that she has stopped in the middle of the street, a blur of vibrant color against a canopy of rain soaked darkness.

His throat runs dry as he approaches closer.

Caroline is drenched from head to toe, but it only adds her to her fierceness. If she looked like a soldier before, she looks like a warrior now. Were it not for the hurt so vivid in her blue gaze, Stefan would actually be afraid.

Instead his heart aches as he absorbs the magnitude of her pain. He has finally shattered her façade and it's the first time Stefan genuinely regrets coming here. Selfish bastard that he is.

Thankfully, all the moisture on her face appears to be from the rain.

She has shed enough tears over him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She shouts at him and the words are crystal clear despite the howling wind.

It feels like the roof of every house is about to be torn off; impending destruction all around them and not a soul to witness it. Stefan thinks it's quite fitting in a literary sort of way.

He never quite developed a taste for dramatics though and whatever fight he had in him starts to deplete.

His shoulders nearly cave beneath the full weight of shame as he takes a few steps towards her.

"Because I can't." He answers earnestly and honestly, hoping that it's enough.

But Caroline shakes her head emphatically, answering his silent question, "it's too late."

Her eyes tell a different story, however, and Stefan moves until he's in her space again, until he can see just how wet her curls are and just how closely her dress clings to her body. His hand reaches up on its own accord to graze her cheek.

"Is it?" he asks huskily.

They are finally breathing the same air, hearts beating in tandem, distinct even through the sound of rain. Caroline appears transfixed by him, frozen as she stares at him searchingly. His thumb, beginning to trace the corner of her bottom lip, pulls her out of whatever reverie she's in.

"No, no, no." She takes a step back, visibly shaken in her retreat. Her hands fall limp at her sides and it seems like she's actually shivering but Stefan can't be sure because she keeps slipping away from him.

"There's nothing," Caroline declares, voice rising another octave, less angry and more resigned now. As if she wishes their circumstances weren't what they are. "There's nothing you can do or say to make this better."

A sense of urgency hits him all of a sudden. Aware that this is his last chance to prove himself.

By the time she finishes her sentence, he's invaded her space yet again and this time, Caroline looks bewildered, as if she can't believe he's still here, still _trying_.

It rips him apart to know that she's lost so much faith in him over the last few months that even his lackluster and somewhat manipulative attempts at getting a reaction out of her tonight seem impressive.

Stefan doesn't touch her, not yet, but their bodies are so close, he can feel the heat radiating off her. The electricity crackling between them is undeniable.

"Nothing, huh." He murmurs, eyes landing purposefully on her mouth as Caroline stares at him in disbelief.

"Nothing," She nods but doesn't move or look away.

Stefan takes that as an invitation, not caring if he's running the risk of her snapping his neck.

He's wanted this from the moment he laid eyes on her tonight and since this may be his only opportunity, he's going to fucking take it.

Because Salvatores get what they want and this is the kind of thing he doesn't mind being selfish about.

So he kisses her and it's not chaste or innocent. It's not just a press of lips like any of the other first kisses he's had, because they are way past that and Stefan wants Caroline to know that.

He wants her to understand something he has always known – that if he ever allowed himself to feel what he feels for her, she would absolutely wreck him.

Ruin him for every other woman, like she is now, with her soft and eager mouth, her tight grip on the side of his jacket, and her breathy sighs of pleasure.

_Fuck._

Still, whatever this is between them, it's so tenuous, so fragile already; he doesn't want to ruin it any more than he already has.

So he releases her lips, immediately missing the heat of her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He apologizes, even though he's not sorry at all, " I-…"

But Caroline interrupts him.

"Do it again."

Stefan realizes then that _she_ hasn't let go of _him_, and she doesn't wait for him to answer either. Instead she pulls him by his jacket until their mouths are fused together again.

It takes a second for his mind to catch up with what's happening, but when it does, Stefan knows there's no chance in hell he's stopping again.

He crushes her against him until their ribs collide, one arm sliding under her jacket to wrap around her waist while the other snakes around her neck so he can keep her in place while he plunders her mouth.

Her mouth is scorching him, burning him from the inside out as they struggle for dominance.

He grows harder with every passing second and finally decides to satisfy his craving for her skin, pulling away from her delicious mouth to nip at her jaw, then her neck, and finally across the base of her throat.

Every time she releases a breathy moan, he drags his tongue across that particular spot, committing it to memory for later. Eventually, Stefan opens his eyes to steal an indulgent glance at her, knowing very well that it could be his undoing.

And it is. _It so is._

Even with her eyes closed, Caroline looks like she's become unhinged, inhibitions gone as she surrenders to the moment…to him.

A few drops of water catch on her eyelashes and he realizes that it's still raining.

Without hesitating, Stefan lifts her up and a few moments later, they're back at the house, shielded from the rain by the covered porch.

He hoists her up against the exterior, pressing her into the chipping paint. Caroline wraps her legs tightly around him and the friction is almost too much.

Her eyes shine vibrant with arousal and her swollen mouth is like a beacon, seducing the monster inside of him almost as much as the human.

"I won't be able to stop after this." He warns her, grinding right into her just so she can feel exactly how hard he is right now.

"I don't want you to." She says, resolute but breathless and he smiles at her, relieved.

But the interlude doesn't last too long as Caroline impatiently arches against him, sending a spark of arousal straight to his groin.

His mouth is on hers again and her hands are tangled in his hair as he pushes them through the front door, finding the nearest hard surface to prop her on.

The narrow end table by the entrance does the trick and Caroline bites his lip none too gently after he unceremoniously drops her on the hard wood.

He's not sure if she's about to protest, but whatever her intentions are, they quickly change when he takes advantage of his freed up hands and slides one up her skirt without much hesitation.

She releases his battered lip then, cerulean gaze locking on his as his thumb skims the edge of her underwear.

When she not so subtly spreads her legs wider apart – inviting him in, Stefan can't touch her bare skin fast enough.

The force with which her skull collides with the wall as Caroline throws her head back would be cause for concern were he not completely and utterly distracted by the feel of her against the pad of his thumb.

For a few moments, Stefan can only watch, mesmerized, as each stroke elicits a different reaction. When he brushes her clit, her back arches and if he concentrates, he can just barely make out the shape of her hardened nipples beneath the soaked bodice of her dress.

The revelation leaves his mind swimming in lust. He's hard beyond aching and watching the way Caroline reels from his touch – and he isn't even inside her yet – sends him into a tailspin.

He slides one, then two fingers inside her before latching onto her throat.

Her pulse flutters erratically beneath his lips as his fingers explore her. She's warm and tight – _god so tight_ – and wet for him and she's moaning right in his ear, one hand braced on the table while the other fists his hair, begging him not to stop, not to _ever fucking stop._

She's incoherent and wild and demanding and better than any fantasy he could have conjured up and he wants to tease her so badly, wants to make this last for _hours, days, weeks…_

But he also wants to watch her let go…wants to see for himself what Caroline Forbes looks like when she comes…wants to know if her cheeks will flush rose as he imagines, if her swollen mouth will part as she struggles for air she doesn't need. He wonders just how tightly she will squeeze him.

_Christ…he needs to be inside her._

He runs his free hand blindly up her torso before coming up against the swell of her breast. The fabric of her favorite dress is so thin, it feels nonexistent as he runs his knuckles lightly over her nipple, once, twice, three times until she's not only struggling for air but rasping out his name like he's her only salvation.

In response, he curves his fingers, searching for that one spot that will be her undoing. His thumb rubs harder against her clit – no longer teasing, not at all. He abandons her throat and finds her lips, tongue delving into her mouth, stifling mewls of pleasure that seem to grow louder and more desperate as he continues to work her.

He doesn't know how long they stay like this – but he knows the exact moment he finds what he's looking for. Caroline tears her lips away from his, expression lustful and wild, nails digging into his neck.

She's wound too tightly – on the brink of orgasm as his fingers message the same spot inside her over and over – she arches her hips against him, searching for more friction, begging silently for release.

When her struggle becomes too much, she verbalizes it, his name falling from her lips again as she thrashes around – she's at his mercy – Stefan drowns in the knowledge, controlled by the singular goal to make her unravel.

His lips ghost over her cheek as he kisses a path to her ear again, this time pulling her earlobe with his teeth.

"Are you ready to come for me, Care?" He lets the nickname slip, nuzzling her neck as he unzips her dress just enough to be able to pinch her bare nipple.

He's not sure if that's what does the trick and frankly he doesn't care, because not a moment later, Caroline takes a sharp inhale and her entire body seems to freeze before the first wave of her orgasm hits.

Stefan watches her, captivated.

Her cheeks are indeed flushed – a rosy hue that extends all the way down to her chest, lips parted as she fights for air.

But it's the way she clings to him that really tugs at him. This is her way of letting him in, allowing him to see her not only physically but also emotionally exposed.

He won't take it for granted this time.

Eventually, her breath becomes less labored and her pulse begins to slow. Her eyes part open, gaze landing on him and he expects her to loosen her grip on him, but she never does.

Instead, her hands wrap around his waist and her forehead drops to his shoulder. It takes him a second to realize that she's hugging him, but when he does, the relief he feels is palpable.

He hadn't realized up until now how terrified he was that she would push him away the minute desire no longer guided her actions. He hugs her back, hands moving from between them to cradle her bare back beneath her jacket.

They stay like this for a while, not really moving, just existing together. The comfort of holding her like this almost makes Stefan forget about the storm that's raging outside – one they've invited in by leaving the front door wide open.

He peers over the side of Caroline's head and into the stormy gloom that seems to have swallowed the streets of Hanoi completely. A particularly forceful gust of wind barrels through the door and Caroline shivers, goose bumps spreading across her exposed skin.

Stefan makes a move to separate from her then, intent on shutting the door, but Caroline strikes first, pressing her warm lips against his neck and sliding her hand down to his belt buckle, rendering him immobile.

Or so he thinks.

Somehow he ends up stumbling back onto the couch situated in the middle of the room – only realizing when Caroline stands in front of him with a triumphant smile that she had actually shoved him back and he'd been too dazed to realize it.

He narrows his eyes at her, only mildly disapproving, but all is forgiven when she shimmies – deliberately slowly – out of her underwear, sheds her jacket, and reaches behind her to fully unzip her dress.

And then she's standing in front of him, completely exposed, save for the damp skirt of her dress, which hangs dangerously low on her hips.

All his blood drains south as his eyes roam over the naked curve of her waist, the swell of her breasts – punctuated by nipples that seem achingly hard even from a few feet away – and finally her face, where he finds only assurance.

They are finally on the same page and he doesn't hesitate pulling his jacket off before beckoning her to him.

"C'mere." He says and his voice doesn't sound like his own – he sounds like a man hoarse with desire. Given the flash of satisfaction on her face, that seems to have been Caroline's plan all along.

To retaliate…make him just as needy and yearning as he has made her.

He's so good at keeping his feelings locked away, Stefan isn't surprised that even someone as introspective as Caroline can't tell just how much he's wanted her – even now.

Well he intends to change that.

Of course, before he can take control of the situation, Caroline straddles him, hands already unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly before he can even blink.

And then, he doesn't need to show her just how much he wants her, because the evidence is there. A groan escapes from deep within his throat as she touches him for the first time.

His head falls against the back of the couch as he loses himself in her exploration. Her fingers are cold against his skin but that only amplifies the sensation. He hadn't quite realized how close to the brink he was until now and when he feels her begin to slide off his lap, he stops her.

"If you do that…" he warns ambiguously, voice trailing off. Caroline's eyebrows shoot up in amusement, before giving way to something softer, more understanding.

Stefan pulls her back into his lap without further preamble, hand cradling the back of her neck as he seeks her lips out, pouring every bit of his urgency into the kiss.

"Later then," she whispers after they pull apart, a promise that only ignites the fire inside him and Stefan doesn't wait any longer, _can't._

He thrusts up, brushing up against her wet heat, and her subsequent intake of breath is what ultimately untethers him, does away with any propriety. He keeps his gaze trained on her as he finally, _finally_ sheaths himself inside her.

Caroline arches forward, hands landing on either side of his head, drying curls grazing his cheek as she leans against him, adjusting.

They are molded to each other, shoulder to hip and he wishes he had taken his goddamn shirt off – he wants nothing more than to feel her soft breasts and taut belly against his bare skin.

The instant Caroline begins to move, however, all other thoughts fall by the wayside.

It doesn't matter how many barriers are between them, this right here, Stefan thinks, is the epitome of heaven. Caroline grinding into him, bottom lip pulled between her teeth, as she shuts her eyes in pure bliss – it's quite literally the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

It hits him then – the weight of all this – that it's actually Caroline in his arms right now, but surprisingly, instead of terrifying him, the realization only amplifies the pressure building inside him.

Some dormant part of him, that he couldn't quite reconcile until now, awakens and Stefan gives in without fear, without worry for what may happen after.

And then he's kissing and touching every inch of her.

One hand slides under her skirt, trapping her clit between two fingers. Caroline visibly shudders at the touch, breath growing shallower as she rides him faster.

Her breasts sway in front of him, actually making him salivate and Stefan can't resist palming the soft flesh, before pulling her nipple in between his lips.

One of her hands finds its way into his hair, holding him in place while she arches into his mouth. When he sucks harder, tongue soothing the puckered skin after each scrape of his teeth, she spasms around him so intensely, Stefan is sharply reminded that he's buried deep inside her.

His thumb replaces his mouth, while he continues to work her clit, giving her absolutely no respite as he tries to gather himself, resting his forehead against her sternum.

He doesn't want this over so soon, at least not for him, but she's making it so damn difficult and he desperately wants to make her come at least once more before giving into his own release.

Caroline, however, seems to have other plans, as she takes advantage of the moment to push him back against the couch and latch onto his throat. Stefan has no choice but to surrender, mind too foregone to focus on anything other than her lips on his skin and her walls squeezing his cock.

He barely hears the tear of fabric, and he only briefly wonders why, before the feel of her teeth sinking into his flesh wipes away any remaining will power he has.

The smell of his own blood mixed with the scent of sex and sweat already in the air proves to be too much and his own fangs sink into her bare shoulder as he explodes inside her, entire body humming with release.

Eventually he comes to, lulled out of his daze by Caroline soothingly stroking the hair on the back of his neck.

A few drops of blood linger near her chin and he licks them away, before descending to her breasts, swiping his tongue across both her nipples and reveling in the way she shudders against him.

His fingers are still between them and he brushes against her clit, intent on driving her over the edge but Caroline pulls gently on his hair to get him to look up at her.

The unabashed warmth lingering in her expression is such a departure from her earlier venomous looks, Stefan pulls her in for another kiss. She kisses him back lazily but wholly, as if there's not an inch of him she's not willing to explore.

Stefan feels that familiar stirring again but Caroline pulls away before anything can escalate.

"We have all night," she whispers tenderly, still running her fingers against his neck, lulling him into a state of absolute lethargy.

With that kind of promise, Stefan can't do anything but acquiesce. Sensing this, Caroline finally stands up, and Stefan is somewhat saddened when she reaches behind her and zips up her dress.

However, when she extends her hand a moment later, silently asking him to come with her, he accepts without question.

Before they mount the stairs, Caroline pauses by the front door.

"Look," she observes, peering into the waning darkness almost contemplatively, "it stopped raining."

"Yeah," he agrees, his eyes trained on her instead, "it has."

xxx

Hours later, she is pressed warm against his side, arm generously splayed across his rib cage as her cheek rests on his shoulder.

His is wrapped around her back; draped like a dead weight, save for the curious fingers that are addicted to the curve of her hip. They run across her skin as if on their own accord, almost in tandem with the rhythm of her heart.

He doesn't remember the last time he felt so calm, so at peace. With Ivy, it was different of course, but even before that…

_Katherine…Rebekah…Elena…_

It feels like it wasn't even him then, another lifetime…but maybe he just changed along the way.

One glance down at the golden curls tickling his chin and Stefan knows nothing has changed.

He has just simply chosen to stop running away from the truth.

Caroline has always represented peace and stability, even when he doesn't deserve it, like now.

Impulsively, Stefan squeezes her tighter, and she shifts against him.

He's instantly swept away by the subtle friction, keenly aware of the way her breasts graze along his side while her inner thigh rubs almost tauntingly against his hip.

The heat rouses his body and he plans to do something about it, but the way Caroline holds him just a little tighter gives him pause.

"How did you find me?" She asks, voice small and quiet, so unlike her usual self; another indication that these last few months have extinguished some of the fire inside her.

Stefan tries not to give away his discomfort at the question – mostly because he doesn't want to lie, but also doesn't want to open that particular can of Original worms.

"I called Klaus."

Caroline has less success hiding her reaction and her entire body stiffens immediately.

Stefan doesn't want to consider that she might feel guilty for using Klaus' hideaway given what they've just done, but it's definitely a possibility.

Because it's Caroline and her heart is big and generous enough to house not only lost causes like him but also dark creatures like Klaus.

Plus there's the whole last love declaration. Stefan knows how persistent Klaus can be from personal experience…

But none of that matters, he reminds himself, because what can happen in twenty or thirty or even a thousand years simply cannot take precedence over the present.

And right now, Caroline is in his arms, so that's what he chooses to focus on.

As if to prove his point, Stefan presses his lips to the crown of her head and gives her neck a pleasant squeeze.

"Don't worry, Care. I'm not scared of the Big Bad." He tries for levity but when Caroline looks up at him, chin pressing into his chest, she isn't smiling.

Her expression is almost guarded and he frowns.

"I'm scared." She admits and he knows instantly that it's not Klaus that inspires her fear.

"Of what?" He murmurs, trying to read her and desperately failing.

"Of this, of you." She answers honestly and his heart ceases, "of how you make me feel."

He doesn't say anything…can't say anything through the knot of fear caught in his chest.

"It's one of the reasons I needed time away." She explains and Stefan knows, _knows_ she's not accusing him or blaming him for her leaving but confirmation that he had something to do with her giving up, running away, it makes him sick to his stomach.

Leaves him cold and defenseless, like he's at the bottom of the quarry again, trapped in the safe with no way out.

But he isn't there anymore and he does have a way out. It's not too late, in fact…

Before she can settle back against him, Stefan sits and pulls her up until she's straddling his lap.

He must look almost comically determined because Caroline's face instantly brightens, lips spreading into a genuine smile that reminds Stefan of less turbulent times in their friendship, times when she was truly happy…and glowing, when it was almost impossible to be around her without smiling.

Not much has changed in that regard, he muses for a moment, before settling his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, skin against skin.

Her lips part as if to say something and he's suddenly overcome by the urge to kiss her.

Her mouth is warm and pliant and he devours it like he's been thirsty for decades…and perhaps to some extent he has been, because he's never tasted lips quite like hers before.

For the briefest of moments, Klaus' rampant pursuit of her makes sense, but Stefan quickly discards that from his mind. Thoughts of anyone else but them are out of place here.

They pull apart but as soon as her flushed cheeks and dazed expression come into view, all he wants to do is just keep kissing her.

But he doesn't because he needs to get this out. He's tired of feeling like a coward more than anything. He doesn't want to hide behind grief and false fresh starts any longer.

"I'm not going to apologize again, because you know how much I regret pushing you away."

Caroline opens her mouth to object then but Stefan fixes her with a warning look. She smiles almost bashfully, biting the side of her mouth and he has to take a moment to reassemble his control.

One taste of her and the flood gates have opened, it seems. Stefan can't remember the last time he had so much trouble getting through a simple sentence.

"But if you are afraid, then that makes two of us." He continues, twining her curls between his fingers. "You are unpredictable and brave and you have caught me completely by surprise. I never saw you coming; hell I didn't even expect this to happen when I came here."

He motions between them before placing a kiss on her bare shoulder and keeping his eyes locked on hers, so she knows _exactly_ how glad he is that this in fact did happen. Caroline doesn't say anything but the deepening flush on her cheeks is all the answer he needs.

"But you were right when you said I would move on without realizing it. It just didn't happen because I met someone new."

He pauses then, studying her reaction. The realization he sees there loosens the noose of fear and shame that has been suffocating him for months now.

It's like he can breathe again and Stefan embraces it.

He pulls Caroline closer until their foreheads touch, breaths mingling as he closes his eyes and takes a deep, fortifying inhale.

"It was you. You were the reason I moved on. I was just too scared to face it so I used my grief as an excuse to run."

Even as he says it out loud, the words don't seem very real to him.

He cannot understand how after all the lifetimes he's lived, he could still be so utterly unaware sometimes.

Still act like the insecure young man he was when Katherine turned him rather than the immortal being who has seen history unravel a thousand times over and experienced things that should have blessed him with some goddamn foresight.

Instead, he nearly let the fear of heartbreak jeopardize his love for a woman who, despite having lived only a fraction of his lifetimes, experienced enough heartache and sorrow of her own to have somehow emerged with greater awareness and strength.

And now that he lets himself truly absorb the magnitude of everything he nearly lost due to his own foolishness, fear still tethers his psyche…but for an entirely different reason.

"I'm still terrified." Stefan admits, still not opening his eyes.

"Of what?" Caroline barely chokes out. Her voice is riddled with unease and it forces Stefan to open his eyes, to let go of any vestige of concern he has for himself.

Because the last few months have been about him, and look where that's gotten him?

So from now on, it would be about Caroline, he decides, and giving her what she wants and needs…if she will let him.

"Not being able to make up for all the hurt I caused, not giving you everything you so deserve."

Stefan watches the myriad of emotions play across her face, hoping that she doesn't mistake his admission for surrender. He wants to tell her that he's in love with her. In fact, he wants to flash to the roof of this dilapidated hideaway and scream it into the flooded streets of Hanoi.

Because now that he's given in, he is _all _in and doesn't see a need to hide anymore.

Yet, Stefan knows deep down that she isn't ready for a declaration of that sort. If anything, it might scare her away, so he stays silent, waiting for Caroline to make a move.

She doesn't say anything at first but she doesn't need to. Her eyes have always been a window to her soul and right now they reveal understanding, and the promise of forgiveness.

Stefan feels relief then in every fiber of his being, but especially in the warmth that blooms unexpectedly within, reigniting his desire to pull her underneath him and start making up for lost time.

But he is patient so he waits and her voice feels like salvation when she speaks.

"Well then," Caroline exhales deeply, gracing him with her biggest smile yet, "I propose we be terrified together."

He flips them over then, until she's lying beneath him exactly like he wanted.

And when she reaches up to kiss him, Stefan struggles to remember what it was that he was so afraid of to begin with…

xxx


End file.
